


The kisses we share

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: Six kisses, six different moments between Emma and Regina.





	The kisses we share

**A/N Based on[this link,](https://angelicsentinel.tumblr.com/post/159636747084/fictional-kiss-prompts) prompts number 1, 2, 3, 5 and 12**

* * *

 

**breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths**

Her lips tasted like cider and something so distinctly magical that Emma opened her eyes as she moved slightly away, hands still around the other woman’s neck, body so close to hers she could feel the thrumming on the other woman’s heart against her ribcage. The veins on Regina’s neck pumped and pulsed against her fingertips, her eyes so dark she felt herself falling. Her lips were still close enough to keep tasting the richness of the cider and the rush of the magic on every breath and so she darted her tongue forward, licking hers as well and looking hungrily at the shudder that suddenly fell upon Regina’s body, lips glistening as she trembled, on the verge of closing them.

“What do you want?” She asked, her words writing themselves on Regina’s mouth as she kept looking at her, lips close, too close and her fingers suddenly cold against warm flesh. She curled them, feeling the woman’s hair caressing her fingertips as she swallowed, wanting, needing more-

Regina’s eyes were warm as she stared back, a smile painting red and white on her skin as she moved towards her. Emma’s breath itched as the older woman licked her upper lip back, her own heart jumping as she smelled the woman’s scent flooding her senses, making her mind reel.

“You.”

**moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed**

Regina let out a strangled groan as she felt her back impact against her closet. The feeling of the warm wood against her half-bared back made her open her eyes, grasping Emma’s curves as she did so, not really seeing anything else in the dimly lighted room except the blonde’s own eyes glowing in dirty white and flecks of gold and green.

Feeling how the other woman bit her bottom lip before thrusting again, quick hands grabbing her blouse and tugging it until she felt how the seams started to give away, Regina rose her right foot, her calf grazing the younger woman’s still clothed leg as she coiled it around her, not really caring about anything else but the kiss. Trapping Emma’s tongue with her teeth for a second before letting her go Regina’s hand roamed free, grabbing flesh once it was under her fingertips and pushing herself against the blonde’s, not really wanting to stop.

Emma mewled and so she closed her eyes again, sighing into the kiss as she felt the younger woman’s right hand began her descend along her body, blunt nails leaving scorching lines as she kept on tugging, marking and licking.

_“More. Give me more.”_

**kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s**

She didn’t dare to think or stop, she didn’t even consider the option as she inhaled, her chest pushing against Emma’s, against the flimsy tank top she wore, her hands warm, too warm as she moved away the long blonde tresses that kept her away from touching the woman’s lips, plump and pink as she smiled gently, moving towards her, grabbing every bit of clothing as she pushed, as she moved alongside with her.

She could feel every breath, a mirror of her own. She could feel every touch of the woman’s bare legs against her own, the freshly brushed teeth and the minty aftertaste quickly evaporating as she kept kissing, tasting, savoring. She could feel the graze of the still too present clothes and the tickling of the woman’s hair as they fell on her wrists while she kept kissing, just a second more.

“Regina.” She heard, spelled too close, muttered to far for her body to do anything else but cry as she kept on kissing, desperate, needy, of touching the other’s body, tasting the sweat she could feel already pooling on the younger woman’s collarbones. Close, too close, and yet too far.

“Emma.” She answered back, not wanting to think on anything else but them, that moment, as they kept moving, as they kept kissing each other. Letting out a strangled sob she detached her mouth from Emma’s, gasping again as she felt the blonde’s fingers tweak her right nipple, a plea written on her eyes as she stared back at her.

“More. More… mor…”

**hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp**

Emma sighed as she felt the rumpled fabric giving in under Regina’s tugs, slightly cold fingertips and carefully cut nails grazing her skin in soft, gentle circles as the former queen’s lips touched hers once again. Emboldened, Emma tilted her head at her right, trying to trap the woman’s bottom lip with hers, not really caring about anything else.

Regina, however, kept touching, pressing herself against Emma, moving her hands up and down, quickly at first, then slower as she deepened the kiss, eyes slightly open, enough for Emma to stare at silvers of brown and copper as she tried to drink on Regina as much as possible. She, however, couldn’t and as she felt another trail of carefully written circles on the bottom of her back she broke the kiss, a gasp quickly being silenced by one final kiss prompted by the older woman, the shadow of a smirk present on the way she pressed herself against Emma, nails, biting on smooth skin as she did so.

“Yours.”

**routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing**

Regina hummed over her morning coffee, not looking up as she felt Emma’s presence at her side. Sleep was still on her eyelids as she absentmindedly read the morning paper while she commanded the spoon on the mug to stir the quickly cooling liquid inside and even though she could hear the blonde’s chuckle as she moved forward, soft lips touching her head’s crown before she tilted it, she didn’t really move, letting the blonde kiss her temple once while long fingers grabbed her mug and pushed it against the back of her hand in one silent reminder. She took the mug with her, magic disappearing and the spoon clicking softly against the cup’s edge before she drank, a soft smile appearing on her lips while she swallowed the dark beverage.

“See you later.” She muttered, a second chuckle escaping Emma’s mouth once she took a step back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**a hoarse whisper “kiss me”**

She released a sob as she asked for it, almost like a plea, almost like a cry as she felt her knees buckled as she closed the distance between Regina and her. Her hands quickly steered her as she settled them against her office’s desk, papers beneath her fingers moving ever so slightly while she felt Regina’s breath on hers just a second before she felt the brunette’s right hand on her cheek, fire on her pupils and just a tad, a touch, of magic that made her shiver as she asked for the woman’s lips one more time, her lips almost touching the blonde’s. Almost but not quite.

“Do it.” She asked for a third time, tongue darting, feeling raw, open.

“Do it yourself.”

And Emma did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care about last night ep's. SQ is ours and we will keep creating stories for them. VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN


End file.
